Davis and Me
by Daxter127
Summary: Watch as I retell "Harris &Me" with Davis and Me Filled with Davis bashing and some T.K. bashing followed by cussing and Dirty Pictures. Read and Review Pretty please?!
1. Default Chapter

Davis and Me

Davis and Me

Rewritten By: Dr. Ripper Roo

Hello folks! I'm writing my first fic here, so be nice and review.

Tai: You think they'll do it?

Roo(Me): Course they will, not to mention that I will "bash" both T.K. and Davis.

Davis: You mean you're going to bash T.J., right?

Roo: And you too Davis. Davis and T.K. are related as cousins and the story will be told

In T.K.'s point of view. (Not to mention that these 2 will be kicked in the groin, sooner or

Later) Oh yes, Davis, your older sister will be Sora okay? Good now I don't own any of the characters or the story written by Gary Paulsen.

Hi! My name is T.K. and my parents are divorced. Most of the summers I visit

my dad and my older brother Matt. But this year I was going to visit my cousin Davis in the country. Early morning my mom woke me up and told me I ought bring my luggage

downstairs. My mom also told me that the sheriff will pick me up and drop me off at Lugsville. (I made this up) It was already 5 in the morning and I wanted to get back to sleep. 

Just after I finished the doorbell rang and their was the sheriff. He was tall, muscular, and the type you don't want to mess around with. "Howdy, I'm here to pick up your boy and take him to Lugsville," the sheriff said. "Won't you like some breakfast?" asked my mom. "Sorry Mam, already had some," the sheriff replied. The sherrif told me that it would be a long drive so I ought to get comfy. The sheriff also helped me with putting my luggage into the truck. My mom told me to be a good boy and say "hi" to everyone back at the farm. When we left I fell into a nice long sleep. 

When I woke up the sheriff and I were traveling on a dirt road and into the forest.

I looked at my watch and it said 3:25 P.M. Just then I saw a farm and the sheriff said "Larson's place." The last I ever came here was when my parents were still married and I was around 5 years old. Now I'm 13, I think I had a cousin and his name was Davis. The sheriff parked the truck in front of the front porch. "Hiya," said a brown haired boy who was my age and height. "My name is Davis, what's yours?" he asked. I got out of the truck and I said, "My name is T.K." Just then Davis yelled, "The city slicker is here!"

All of a sudden a girl who looked 4 years older than and had red hair popped out with the rest of the family. "Hello, my name is Sora, don't mind Davis, he can obnoxious at some

times," said Sora, "Here let me help you." Sora carried my luggage and my small metal box. Just then it realized of the importance of what was inside of it. Inside was "Dirty Pictures" I got when my mom and I went shopping in the West Indies. The street vendor

sold me these pictures when my mom wasn't shopping with me. I quickly snatched the box from Sora and started to walk towards the house. "What the hell do have in that box?" asked Davis. _SMACK!_ Davis was smacked by Sora and she yelled "No more swearing do you hear me Davis Larson!" "Yes" Davis replied sorely. The sheriff soon left the farm, and here I was not knowing in which state I was in and I walked into the house. Davis showed me that I would be sleeping in his room and I got to use the sleeping bag. 

Next morning I woke up Davis already took a bath and was shaking me violently.

"Wake up!" he yelled. I got up groggily and headed towards the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and took a quick shower. I got into my regular clothes (Season 2 clothes) and headed downstairs to have breakfast. There was Davis in a chair (In the Digimon the movie clothes)


	2. Still part of chapter 1

Sorry about that short chapter, here comes the rest of chapter 1

Sorry about that short chapter, here comes the rest of chapter 1

There was Davis sitting and stuffing pancakes as quick as he could. Next to him sat his dad to his left. Davis's dad was tall and muscular but kind and gentle and usually quiet. To Davis's right sat a strange man, short, dirty, and probably toothless. "Who's he?" I asked Mrs. Larson. "Oh, that's Louie, he works here," she replied. I sat opposite of Davis and I was waiting to be served. But instead Sora put the pancakes in the middle of the table and Louie and Davis shot like lightning to get the pancakes. Louie got most of it and swallowed all of them, he made a gagging noise but then there he was again, waiting to be served. As for Davis, he put syrup on his pancakes and ate quickly, but decently. The next stack of pancakes were put on my plate. Davis tried grabbing my pancakes but good old Sora gave him a deathly glance. Davis put back his fork in plate and waited.

"Davis, we need some milk," Mrs. Larson told Davis "Take T.K. with and show him around." "Do I have to?" Davis asked. Mrs. Larson gave Davis a cold hard stare. 

"Alrighty then, I'll show T.K. around and get some milk," Davissaid quickly. "But…"

I was cut off and Davis dragged me out. It was still dark but you could see the sun rise in the east. "Come on let's go!" Davis said . I stumbled around because it was kind of dark.

"God, What are you? Blind!?" Davis said mockingly. Davis dragged me towards the barn house. Inside we went, I stumbled around until I felt something. "Davis is that you?" I asked. WHAM! Iwas kicked in the groin and excruciating pain came over me. Instantly

I grabbed my groin and then WHAM! I blacked out. 

Not bad eh? Well keep on reviewing and oh yes, don't forget I will for sure bash Davis later IF A MAJOR IF I get more than 10 reviews okay? Good, Now Review!


End file.
